Bee Happy
by Dorky Sev
Summary: Yang wanted to introduce her girlfriend to her father. But there was a surprise at home that she didn't expect.


"Oh please, dad's gonna love you, Blake! There's no need to be nervous!" Yang grinned as she held onto her girlfriend's hand as she lead her to her home in Patch.

"I'm not that nervous, Yang!" Blake tried to reassure the blonde but just followed after her. She just wanted to make a good impression on Tai, even though she knew that she'd be fine.

"You look adorable as a nervous kitty." Yang laughed and backed away when Blake tried to slap her. "But really, you'll be ok. I'll be there with you." The brawler gave her a bright smile and gave the faunus's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"If you say so." Blake smiled back and walked towards the door, looking around the area as Yang knocked on the door.

A few moments passed and they didn't hear anything.

"Huh… He should've been home." Yang raised a brow as she opened the door, walking inside. "Dad? Are you home?" She shouted as she continued walking inside with Blake following behind her.

"Did he go shopping?" Blake flicked her ears then looked at Yang. "Yang? Where's Summer's grave…?"

"Out in the woods. You wanna go visit her before dad comes home?" Yang raised a brow then started to lead her girlfriend out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Blake just shook her head. "I was just curious." She was probably hearing things anyways.

Yang just shrugged and started walking. She was excited to show her parents her girlfriend, after all! Once they neared the grave site, Yang stopped.

"Yang?" Blake placed a hand onto her arm, worried about her.

"Dad? What's he doing here?" She was confused and started to walk towards him. "Guess you're meeting both Summer and Tai." Yang chuckled then frowned when she saw him kneeling, holding someone in his arms.

From far away, she could hear a familiar voice apologizing to him for leaving for so long, for calling him a coward when it was really her that was. She heard the voice saying how much she missed him, how she wished that things didn't turn out the way they did.

Instinctively, she let go of Blake and ran towards her father's side and was in disbelief at what she saw. She saw Raven, wounded, and Tai pressing his hand against her side.

"...Mom?" Yang was in disbelief.

"Yang…" Raven forced a smile and groaned as she moved. "I'm… sorry." She took a deep breath as Tai pressed harder against her wound.

"Stop talking, you've already lost so much blood!" Tai looked at Yang. "Do you have any fire and ice dust on you?"

"No I…" Yang shook her head then looked at Blake, who just shook her head as well and moved closer to Yang, holding onto her arm for support.

"You've… got quite the friends, Yang." Raven chuckled. "First the Schnee girl, and now a Faunus?"

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Leave my friends out of this." She turned towards Blake who just squeezed her arm tighter.

Raven looked at Blake, then looked at Tai before looking back at Yang again. "Yang… I'm…" She took a deep breath again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't… ngh… a better mother."

"W-What…?" Yang stared at her in disbelief. Where was this coming from?

"Raven…!" Tai gritted his teeth.

"And you… I'm sure that Yang… will be happy with you. Take care of her…. Better than I did…" Raven gave Blake a small smile before closing her eyes, resting her head onto Tai.

"M-Mom…?" Yang knelt next to Tai, who just shook his head and tried to not cry.

He took a deep breath. "Yang, take your…" Tai paused for a moment, remembering Raven's words. "Your girlfriend back home. You can properly introduce me later."

"Dad, I.. ugh… Ack.." Yang held onto herself.

"Yang!" Blake knelt next to her and placed both her hands onto her shoulders. "What's going on?!"

"I… ugh…" Power surged through the brawler's body, and she knew why.

With Raven gone, she was the new Spring Maiden.

* * *

A/N: Soo... I wasn't actually planning to write anything for Bumbleby week... but friends on a server was talking and I came up with this idea to break their hearts. Basically Raven was heavily injured and she wanted to see Summer and Tai one last time before she passed, she didn't expect to see Yang there as well with her girlfriend so she gave them her blessing.

Sorry for it being a bit rushed, but I hope that y'all enjoyed this! See ya next time!


End file.
